habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Notorious Streakers
About Notorious Streakers We're a party consisting of rather active and ambitious people who love questing, chatting, and leveling up in life, real and virtual both. Work hard, party hard! Welcome! Are you a Habitica enthusiast, delighted about the practical applicability of this wonderful tool? Would you be interested in a fun, talkative and supportive party that is built on mutual accountability (with a dash of friendly competitiveness)? Beating the real life and virtual dragons and braging about your conquests among friends sounds great? If you understand and agree with the few rules we've put up in order to ascertain smooth running of this party, we might be just the right party for you! Join us on the upwards spiral to success and glory ^-^ The Streakers' Way We think we don't have many rules, most of them are just the way we use Habitica: #'Log in daily' - Log in at least once a day. #'Check at the Inn' - If you're sick or on vacation or cannot use Habitica normally for a period of time for any reason, check at the Inn. We'll infer that you're temporarily gone from the Zzz's above your avatar, but if you're going to be gone for longer than a week or a fortnight, it would be nice if you'd tell us. We'll send you a holler asking what's up if you don't tell us in advance, and if you're not responding for a month, we may boot you from the party. #'Respond to quest invites within up to 18hrs' - We think this is reasonable because Habitica sends out email notifications about quest invitations - please accept or reject them in this time. Our party -goal- is 12 hours responsiveness. Please note that it is up to the quest's owner how long to wait - some quests will start after 14hrs, others will start after 24hrs - it depends, it's not like anything's set in stone. But we keep tabs on people who don't respond to the quest invitation within 14hrs, and if you end up always being on this list or if you make us wait for you for over 20hrs with every other quest for a month, we'll want to know what's up with that - some people have had problems with the Android app for example, others just could not use Habitica the way we do. Sometimes it's solveable, sometimes we need to say goodbye. #'If we're not on a quest, throw one!' - It's not any one person's responsibility, and quests sometimes end in odd hours - if our quest has ended and we're not on a quest and not pending invitations, throw one yourself! :) There's no order in which we do them in our group, so anything will do! #'If in doubt, ask!' - If you have any questions, do ask in the party chat :) Who are WE and how can WE be good friends to YOU? We're an assembly of two Italians, one Norwegian, one Pole, one Hindi, one Canadian, several people from the UK and the bigger half of our group is from the US. We're mostly students - the youngest of us battling his A-levels, there are a few college and grad school students, one person pursuing her PhD, and the highest level of experience in academia is embodied in a Professor. Our professional interests span from humanities through social sciences, medicine to computer science, math and physics. We use Habitica to stay on top of our lives, the challenges that life throws at us daily and to have a small reward for battling those real life monsters :) Everyone has a different game style - some of us have only a few dailies and tasks, can count them on their hand's fingers, while others have 50 dailies and 200 to do tasks at the beginning of any month (and that is still without stating the obvious like "get dressed" or "brush teeth"). As a party we managed to achieve a friendly, warm and supportive atmosphere, where the talkative ones chit chat and the not so talkative ones stay in the shadows - whatever works :) A regular member of our party gets buffed a whole lot during the day, and we have all classes present in our party. We have a challenge that runs twice a month and is geared towards keeping us focused on our real priorities, aims and goals and motivate us to achieve them. We can also offer some guidance to the newbies, newcomers to Habitica - that's what's on the table on our end :) Who are YOU and how can YOU be a good friend to US? We expect everyone in the party to log in daily, accept/reject the quest invites in reasonable time frame, and preferably have fun with us at the party chat :) Below are a few pointers by class and for everyone in general: - Rouge = ● When we're on a collecting quest, cast Tools of the Trade on the party, so that we can collect all the items faster. ● On any other day also feel free to cast Tools of the Trade on the party, so that we can all be rich and live glamorous, lavish lives. Use Pickpocket and Backstab for your own sake at your own discretion :) ● If you know will have any undone dailies, cast Stealth on yourself to avoid the damage. - Mage= ● When we're on a boss quest, cast Burst of Flames on your tasks to deal a more lethal blow to the boss. ● When we're on a collection quest, cast Ethereal Surge on the party to provide Rogues with more mana, who can then use it for Tools of the Trade. ● On any given day cast Earthquake on the party to raise everyone's intelligence so that we can level up faster. Cast Ethereal Surge too if you want, we'll reciprocate using this mana casting other spells :) - Healer= ● When we're on a boss quest, cast Searing Brightness on your tasks to deal bigger damage to the boss. ● When we're on a boss quest, cast your Blessing/Protective Aura spells whenever you see health damage accumulating, hurting our party members. ● Feel free to cast Blessing/Protective Aura outside the quests too if some party members are struggling with their dailies :) Party members list displays each member's health next to their name. - & THIS GOES TO EVERYONE= ● Use the data display tool to estimate the damage you'll deal both to the boss and to the party/yourself. Try not dealing over 10HP damage to the party. Any damage over 30HP has to be explained. ● The spells cast throughout the day accumulate - if 1 spell is cast every hour for 10 hours, and you check your tasks after 7 hours, only 7 spells will affect you, and if you check them off after 10 hours, 10 spells will affect you. To maximize the gain from your tasks check them off later in the day to get affected by more spells. - Desirable Social Behavior :)= ● Try not breaking our rules about logging in, checking at the inn and questing :) ● Talk with us in the party chat! :) It's not an obligation, just a nice thing to do. Tell us stories of your dragons, brag about your conquests and hear the congratulatory accolades, share your joys for lolz and sorrows for support and advice, use emoji and funny gifs, tell us about that funny youtube video you saw or an interesting article you've read! Share ideas, join our challenges, or challenge us maybe? :) }} Party Challenges There are currently two party only challenges - the Doughtily Defeat the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory and Cicardian Rhythm Masters 101. The first one runs every 2 weeks, you're supposed to pick one task that's been linger in on your to-do list for way too long, think up a step by step plan how to complete this task, and do it thus defeating the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory. The second one runs every month and requires you to read a bit about sleep hygiene, effects of inadequate amount or bad quality sleep, benefits of healthy sleep, sleep cycles, then think a bit about your needs and the reality of your life, set a sleep schedule, and stick to it for 7, 14, 21 and 28 days. Hall of Fame Lethal Weapon - Most Damage to the Boss Robin Hood, The Prince of Thieves - Most Items Collected Quests Completed (as of Feb 18th, 2016) Category:The Armory Category:Parties Category:Underconstruction